


I'd crash that

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Series: CoLu Week 2017 [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: CoLu, CoLu Week, CoLu Week 2017, Day 6: Invitation, Eloping, F/M, Mira is a busy-body, wedding crashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: Sometimes all true love needs to triumph is a sparkly invitation sent by a busy-body.{CoLu Week 2017 Day 6: Invitation}





	I'd crash that

Midnight held the piece of paper between his fingers as far away from his body as he could. His mouth curling in disgust, he thrusts it toward Cobra. “Here, it’s for _you_.”

One eyebrow raised, surprised and a little disgusted himself. “There is no way in _hell_ someone would be sending me a letter, much less a glittery, perfumed one. They must’ve misaddressed it or something. Slap _Return to Sender_ on it and we’ll dump it in the next town.” 

A slim hand snatched the envelope out of the air before it could change hands. 

“It’s a wedding invitation,” Meredy said slowly, because _of course_ the nosy ass little brat was the culprit, eyes flicking over the paper. Her face changed to a look of shock and vague horror. She silently passed it over to Jellal, a forceful block slamming down over her thoughts. 

Cobra paused, twisting slightly on his rock to peer at her. From the look on Pinky’s face, he would naturally assume either the demonic redhead or Meredy’s watery friend was the lucky ( _or not so much_ ) woman. But if it was Erza getting married, Jellal would’ve completely flipped his shit, _Metor-_ ed to Fairy Tail, broke up the wedding, and used _Sema_ to pound the unlucky groom’s ass into the ground, then run off with Erza like everyone expected them to have done already.

But for Meredy to react like that? It wasn’t Erza or Ju-whatshername. Some other unlucky chick was getting married. Though why it involved him, he had no idea.

Angel called from the other side of the clearing, where Midnight had settled himself in a disapproving huff and promptly fallen asleep. “So who’s getting married and why did _Cobra_ of all people get an invitation, oh great leader?”

“Well…” Jellal hesitated, actually _hesitated_. This sudden guild-wide effort to keep him in the dark was getting really annoying, really fast. 

“You know I could just read your soul and figure out what you’re trying to keep from me, right?” Cobra said in his blandest voice.

“Fine. Lucy Heartfilia is getting married to…Lord Macullen Vanderblat?…in a week and you’re invited. Well, all of us are invited but it mentions you specifically.”

“What.”

“Uh, Jellal, I think you broke him.”

“Seven years in prison and _this_ is what breaks him? A former enemy getting _married_?”

“Seven years in prison and how many years as a dark guild member? Guess the this is the straw that breaks the camel’s back.”

“Hey…where’d Cobra go?”

* * *

 

Years later, much to the amusement of the original Fairy Tail members and the former Crime Sorciere, they would regale the younger generation with the story of Lucy Heartfilia’s failed wedding and its enraged crasher. 

The damage to Kardia Cathedral had been extensive and only just been repaired, ten years later. “That,” Mirajane would say to the wide-eyed guild children with a gleeful look on her face, “Is what happens when a furious Dragon Slayer smashes through the stained glass window, kidnaps the bride in front of half of the Light Guilds of Fiore, and escapes the way he came because everyone was too stunned to stop him and Jellal just laughed and laughed. We found out later that he and Lucy eloped to Sin and came back a month later, suntan and happily married.” The kids are suitably impressed and awestruck by the daring of their Guildmaster’s husband. 

“Moral of the story? You should _always_ send a wedding invitation to a half crazy Dragon Slayer like the bride says because that’s who she actually wants to marry because they were having a secret affair no one knew about, not some stuffy nobleman who came out of nowhere. If there's not a wedding afterword, I’ll eat my shoes.”


End file.
